


Diva Love Fest

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Diva - Freeform, M/M, New Directions family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine sings “Don’t Stop Me Now,” the Glee club reflects on his Diva-hood and, as Artie calls it, his "sexy stylings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diva Love Fest

“Jake, you haven’t been listening to a word I’ve been saying, have you,” Ryder complained, stealing a French fry off Jake's plate. 

Jake was looking at his phone, and held it up for Ryder to see. “I just can’t believe how many people have seen this video. Artie only posted it yesterday.”

“That, my friends, is because our boy Blaine is a true diva,” Artie said proudly. “He commands attention. Between his sexy stylings and my genius camera work, that man is bound for stardom.”

“How did you film him anyway? You were dancing and singing along with the rest of us.” Kitty joined the group at the table, her tray crowded with two plates. She saw Artie looking at her strangely and shot him a sharp look right back. “What? They always run out of the taco salad, and Blaine asked me to get him one.”

“To answer your first question, I have a small camera hidden in the arm of my wheelchair.” Artie pointed out the spot. “That way I can capture real life without my subject knowing they are being filmed.”

“Is that even legal?” Unique asked, sitting down next to Artie.

“Did Blaine know you were going to post the video?” Marley asked. “Because it’s really not right to post it without his permission.”

“Blaine doesn’t mind.” Sam crashed down next to Jake and helped himself to a French fry while Jake was fending off Ryder.

“Of course you’d think that, you posted a video of Mercedes without her permission,” Artie scolded. “But I happen to know that Blaine doesn’t mind. I knew it even before I asked him – and of course I asked him, last week, right after I filmed it. I’m not about to destroy my reputation before it even gets made.”

“Are you sure?” Marley still looked worried. “His performance was pretty, well, sexual. Blaine might not want that out there where anyone could see it.”

“Let’s not forget that my posting that video encouraged Mercedes to go for her dream of singing in L.A.” Sam said, Brittany nodding in agreement. “Anyway, as long as one person in particular sees Blaine’s performance, I think he’ll be happy,” Sam said, grinning. 

Tina arrived, pushing Marley over to make a space on the bench. “Who’s going to be happy?”

“Blaine, when Kurt sees the video of him singing ‘Don’t Stop Me Now.’” In fact, Sam had just sent Kurt and Rachel a link to where it was posted on You Tube. Sam was no fool, his bro was smokin’ and he knew Kurt and Rachel would both appreciate the performance. Hopefully Kurt even more than Rachel.

“Sam! That’s offensive!” Tina smacked Sam on the arm and frowned at him.

“Okay, first, you accusing me of having inappropriate thoughts about Blaine is clearly the pot calling the kettle black. And second, how is it offensive? Blaine was trying to look hot, and he totally nailed it.” 

“You thought Blaine looked hot?” Ryder asked, looking sideways down the table at Sam.

“Hell yeah. With that leather jacket and white tank, all that skin showing? Compared to his usual buttoned-up, bow-tie wearing self, the contrast alone was sexy. And he totally rocked it out. Didn’t you think he was awesome?” Sam asked Ryder.

“Yeah, but it feels weird to look at him like that.” Ryder said, clearly uncomfortable.

“What, like he’s a sex machine ready to reload?” Unique said wryly. “The whole point of that song was to celebrate sex and turn us on. And honey, at least for this girl, mission accomplished.”

“Did he make a supersonic woman of you?” Kitty asked, laughing.

“Oh girl, he sure did,” Unique agreed, giving Kitty a high five. Ryder just shrugged, still not convinced.

“I mean really, didn’t you all notice how good those tight leather pants looked on his cute butt? There’s no way to ignore that,” Kitty insisted. “Not that his regular pants aren’t tight, but there’s something about black leather…” Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Tina and Ryder.

“Sure, Kitty can drool all over Blaine, but when I do it, everyone gets mad,” Tina said sulkily.

“You kind of burned that bridge with the nonconsensual touching,” Sam stage-whispered loudly to Tina.

“Settle down, children,” Artie said, looking directly at Tina. “Blaine’s performance was masterful. He threw himself completely into the role, from the dramatic piano playing at the outset, right through to the end. Knocking over the piano bench was a great touch.” Artie reached over to take a sip of Kitty’s soda. “Very diva-esque.”

“I liked the air guitar solo,” Jake added. “And the trust fall. How could he be so sure that we would catch him? He didn’t even flinch.”

“Because he was being a diva. We all know you watch our every move. You can’t help it,” Brittany chimed in. “Even though Blaine isn’t a diva in real life, he plays one on t.v.”

“Brittany has a good point,” Marley spoke up. “Blaine isn’t really a diva, at least not in the negative way that word gets used. He’s sweet and considerate. He’s helped me out lots of times.”

“Why thank you, Marley,” Blaine said, startling her as he gave her a quick peck on the top of her head before sitting down next to Sam. Blaine reached for his taco salad as Kitty passed it down, and set his silverware out on a napkin. “Sorry I’m late, had to stop by guidance.”

“Did Ms. Pillsbury ask for a repeat performance? Because I think she has a crush on you,” Kitty teased. “I think you made a supersonic woman of her.” Everyone laughed, except Blaine, who looked mildly confused.

“We were just talking about your diva-licious performance of ‘Don’t Stop Me Now,’” Unique explained. “Apparently the internet is in love with Artie’s video. You’re going to be a star, and the whole world will know of your diva power.”

Blaine blushed and ducked his head as Sam put an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t be embarrassed, you were awesome,” Sam reassured him. 

“I’m not really embarrassed. I had a great time doing that number, and showing everyone that boys can be divas too,” Blaine said proudly. “It felt great to just let it all out there. But I’m just a little afraid of what will happen if my grandmother sees it.”

“I wouldn’t worry, Blaine. I doubt she’d recognize you anyway,” Kitty joked, provoking another round of laughter from the group.

“Hey, not fair. Just because I don’t usually wear leather doesn’t mean I can’t pull it off on occasion,” Blaine said, pretending to be offended.

“Exactly,” Sam said, slapping Blaine on the back. “And you’re not the only one that thinks so.” Sam slid his phone over to Blaine, showing him a text from Kurt, who had apparently just viewed the video. Blaine grinned widely as he read it: “Thx 100x for the video. Looking into flights. Make sure he keeps the pants.”


End file.
